nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Square Meal
Eat/throw (Can only throw blocks) Blue troll Movement Eat/throw (Can only throw blocks) |preq/seq=Square Meal 2 (cancelled) |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu='In-game' Alternate version |game='In-game' Alternate version 1 Alternate version 2 |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Eat and spit blocks, monsters and food in this co-op dungeon adventure.}} Square Meal is an action-multiplayer game released in July 2007. The player controls a troll trapped in a maze-styled dungeon whose goal is to eat (swallow) all present enemies after knocking them out with blocks. The game was planned a sequel, though it was cancelled. Controls Green Troll: * Arrow Keys '''- Move * '''Space - Throw blocks/eat enemies Blue Troll: * , , , WASD '- Move * '''Ctrl '- Throw blocks/eat enemies Gameplay The objective of Square Meal is to clear all the enemies in each level. The player controls a troll that has to pick up blocks in its enormous mouth and spit them out, sending them sliding across the screen at enemies. If a block hits an enemy, it will knock them unconscious for a brief period of time in which the troll can go and eat them, killing them in the process as well as gaining points for the player. Different types of enemies and blocks are encountered throughout the game. Levels In each level of Square Meal, the player's character, a green troll, has to clear the level of all enemies. To kill an enemy, the troll has to eat a block, then spit it out at an enemy. The block - if it reaches the enemy - will knock the enemy unconscious for a short period of time. While the enemy is unconscious, the troll can go up and eat it, eliminating the enemy. Level 1 '''Enemies: In this level there are five mud monsters. SquareMealLevel1.png|Level 1 Level 2 Enemies: There are two shells and four troll skeletons. This level introduces wooden blocks. SquareMealLevel2.png|Level 2 Level 3 Enemies: There are two shells and five mud monsters. SquareMealLevel3.png|Level 3 Level 4 Enemies: This level has three troll skeletons, three shells, and two mud monsters. SquareMealLevel4.png|Level 4 Level 5 Enemies: This level has ten mud monsters who walk around a rectangle made of blocks. SquareMealLevel5.png|Level 5 Level 6 Enemies: There are four shells and only one mud monster. This level introduces the game's first hazard - spikes. SquareMealLevel6.png|Level 6 Level 7 Enemies: This level has six mud monsters. SquareMealLevel7.png|Level 7 Level 8 Enemies: This level has three mud monsters, two troll skeletons, and one shell. SquareMealLevel8.png|Level 8 Level 9 Enemies: This level has four mud monsters and two fish men. Level 10 Enemies: This level contains five mud monsters, with the level being made up of only wooden blocks. Level 11 This level has seven mud monsters. Level 12 This level has five mud monsters and three troll skeletons. Lots of stone blocks are scattered around this level. Level 13 This level contains five shells; slippery floor is also introduced in this level. Level 14 Four troll skeletons roam the level, along with most of the level taken up by slippery floor. Level 15 Three troll skeletons appear in this level. Jelly blocks are also introduced in the level. Level 16 Four troll skeletons and three mud monsters are present in this level. Level 17 Six mud monsters are the enemies for this level, only they are walking on spikes. Level 18 One fish man, three mud monsters, and one troll skeleton. Level 19 This level has six troll skeletons, with only metal blocks scattered around. Level 20 This level has two fish men and four mud monsters. Level 21 Two troll skeletons and four mud monsters patrol the level. Bomb blocks are introduced for the level. Level 22 There are four mud monsters in this level. Level 23 There are two shells mud monsters. On top of that, moving spikes are introduced. Level 24 Three troll skeletons, along with a single mud monster and a shell are the enemies for this level. Level 25 A single fish man, a mud fountain, and a troll skeleton are the enemies for this level. There are also three rows of spikes, with an enemy in each row. Level 26 There are two shells, two troll skeletons, and three mud monsters. Level 27 There are four mud monsters and two troll skeletons. Level 28 In this level, four troll skeletons and two mud monsters are the enemies. There are also very few blocks in the level, lot of space, and some spikes. Level 29 Four mud monsters and two troll skeletons walk around a level scattered with much food. Level 30 This level holds nine mud monsters, a large number of wooden blocks, and introduces stepping spikes. Level 31 This level has six shells and some wooden blocks. Level 32 This level has four mud monsters and three shells. Level 33 This contains two mud monsters and two fish men. Level 34 Seven mud monsters roam the area, three of which are near the player at the start of the level. Slippery floor is near the player when they start. Level 35 This level contains six mud monsters. Many stone blocks are placed around the level, along with jelly blocks placed on the walls of the level. Level 36 Three mud monsters and three fish men are all the enemies the level contains. Level 37 Eight mud monsters are placed around the level. Level 38 This level contains only wooden blocks. Three fish men are placed in separate squares of turquoise, where they will fly out and move around the level. Level 39 This level is made up of narrow paths, three troll skeletons and two mud monsters. Level 40 Four mud monsters and two troll skeletons roam the level. Level 41 This level contains six mud monsters and many jelly blocks. To complete the level, the jelly blocks should be bounced of each other to stun the enemies. Level 42 Six mud monsters are present in this level. Level 43 Many moving spikes are placed throughout this level which contains four mud monsters and a single troll skeleton. Level 44 Many bomb blocks are placed throughout the level, along with bomb blocks being the only block in the level. Five troll skeletons complicate the level. Level 45 A single shell and four mud monsters are the enemies for this level. Level 46 A vast amount of stepping spikes are scattered throughout the level, sometimes in places unexpected. A single mud monster and a troll skeleton roam the level. Level 47 Five bomb blocks must be used to defeat four one shells. Level 48 Four mud monsters have to be stunned whilst avoiding stepping spikes present in every other tile. Level 49 Four fish men move about the level. Level 50 Four troll skeletons, two mud monsters, and shells are placed in pairs, each pair in a section with the entrance blocked by two bomb blocks. These bomb blocks have to be precisely shot so they either explode and take out the enemy or stun them. This is the last level in the game, and it is hard—— there are only bomb blocks so the player has to remember not to keep the block in the mouth for long. Ending Interactive objects *'Food' - Gives the player 100 points when eaten. It also acts as an obstacle, preventing the troll from passing through it. If two players eat it at the same time, each player gets 50 points. Blocks The troll can swallow most blocks and spit them out to knock out enemies, although each have different effects. *'Turquoise stone' - This stone forms the dungeon wall and is present in every level. It can't be eaten. *'Stone block' - This stone can be shot at enemies and will knock them unconscious upon impact; the block however will keep travelling until it hits the wall or another block. *'Wooden blocks' - This block shatters upon impact with an enemy, another block, or the wall. *'Metal block '- The block will decrease in speed once shot. *'Jelly block' - This block will rebound off other block, and knock unconscious enemies, but will kill the troll on contact. *'Bomb block' - This block will detonate in the troll's mouth in 10 seconds. It will kill an enemy if it is caught in the explosion. Enemies Enemies in Square Meal must be eaten by the troll once unconscious in order to pass the level. *'Mud monsters' - These walking enemies are almost completely covered in mud. They grant 100 points upon being eaten. They do not actively chase the player, instead moving randomly. *'Troll skeletons' - These enemies walk around the level, trying to chase the player and will charge at the troll on sight. The player obtains 100 points upon devouring them. *'Shell monsters' - These enemies will walk short distances before bringing their shell down. They are protected from all attacks when their shell is down. *'Fish men' - These enemies have the ability to fly over blocks as well as follow the player in the direction they are going in. They cannot be hurt while flying. Hazards *'Slippery floor' - Slippery floor will slide the player at a low speed in the direction of the slippery floor. *'Spikes' - Spikes will kill the troll on contact, but not harm enemies. *'Moving Spikes' - These spikes will move up and down out of the floor. *'Stepping Spikes' - The Spikes will go up when the player stands on them. Gallery squaremealmenu.png|The title screen for Square Meal Miniclip Awards Square Meal Gold 6500 points Glitches * It is possible to walk through a wall by standing next to it, pressing the direction away from it, and quickly(before the step is complete)pressing the direction toward the it. The wall may then be walked out of onto any empty adjacent space. This can be done twice in a row, which can trap the player. * Sometimes when the bomb block explodes and the troll is caught in the blast , the troll may sometimes become invisible instead of being killed. When the troll is invisible, it can do all the usual things it would be able to do while visible, but if it touches a monster, it will die. * On level 40, if the player puts a jelly block between the two jelly blocks at the bottom of the level, the block will go off to the right side of the screen, creating a path that player can walk through. The player can even walk outside the game area. * It seems that wooden blocks will not be removed from the game until the end of their breaking animation. As a result, it is possible to get the wooden block back from its breaking animation if the player press Space/Ctrl quickly enough. * When the player dies or clears the level, there is about one second before the message block appears. Because of this, if the player eats the last enemy then walks into the spikes, the troll will die but immediately stand up, jumping and cheering. Trivia * On level 42, the stone blocks spell the word "Nitrome". This also occurs in one level of Bad Ice-Cream. * Bad Ice-Cream, released 3 years later, has a similar gameplay and enemies from Square Meal. * In the animation when completing a level, the troll has nothing in its mouth, no matter whether the player has eaten a block or not. Category:Multiplayer games Category:Games Category:Square Meal Category:Action games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games